Wild West (Chinese version)
|zombies= }} |Zombies= |Unlock=A World Key or 58 gems |before=<< |after=>>}} Wild West is the third world in Plants vs. Zombies 2, Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars and an upcoming world in Plants vs. Zombies Online. It is based on America's Wild West - home to a hot, arid climate and cowboy zombies. In this world, there are minecart rails and minecarts on your lawn in different locations and positions, depending on the level. While nothing can be placed on a minecart rail, plants can be placed into a minecart and moved along the rail at will. Wild West appears to take place in the latter part of the 19th century. Game description Head down the dusty trail for a showdown with the outlaw zombies of yesteryear! Gather up your plants for the big Brain Rush of 1850! Order of events The player uses a World Key to access Wild West. After defeating several zombie attacks, on the end of Day 7, a wanted poster showing a Brain is shown, and the zombies offer 500 dollars for them. On Day 8, a note from Dr. Zomboss is presented, then a wave of zombies attacks; if the wave is defeated by a blockade of plants, the player obtains another World Key. On Day 25, Dr. Zomboss writes another note, and then attacks the player with his Zombot War Wagon. The robot is destroyed, and Zomboss writes another note, then flees. Levels Main levels Brain Busters Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Wall-nuts stored in a Mine cart. Otherwise, they will fail the level. In the previous updates of this Brain Buster, the player can dig the endangered plant but now in the latest updates, digging is omitted in order to prevent immediate defeat. The player can move the endangered plant to prevent it from being damaged. Not OK Corral Not OK Corral is Wild West's exclusive mini-game. This is a conveyor-belt level and the predetermined plants are the required ones to be used. In this mini-game, the player will plant a plant and defeat the first zombie that will appear from the corral. After doing so, the player will be given another plant to plant at and another zombie to deal with. The player must survive a wave after wave zombie attack as for every plant the player plants, zombies will attack. Last Stand The player must survive a flag in order to complete the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of and two or three Plant Foods at their disposal, because there will be no glowing zombies or falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player for a victory. Iceberg Lettuces and sun producing plants are not allowed in this Brain Buster. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his own plan, they can win without the aid of any Plant Food. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded makes the player restricted to the plants that they will use. They are required to only use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though the plant is locked yet, they can get a tendency to use that plant (unless it is unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if ever that manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed anymore. Gallery Plants vs. Zombies 2 WW Plants.png|Wild West plants File:Wild West Map.png|Wild West map Wild West Zombies toys.jpg|Wild West zombies and Yeti Zombie as toys Trivia For all the non-chinese trivia about Wild West, see the international version of Wild West. *Threepeater is the only Pirate Seas plant that was moved here in the Chinese version of the game. *In the Chinese version of the game, the Wild West has the most moved plants (including premium plants) of all worlds so far, particularly four, while the rest have three. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars areas Category:Wild West Category:Redirects